


Thunderclap and Flickering Flames

by Original_Cypher



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:44:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been storming for days. The whole pack is gathered as Derek's, waiting it out together. The most recent of a series of power outages offers an awaited opportunity.</p><p>Alternative light sources are always more fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunderclap and Flickering Flames

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my beta [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm)[elleavantemm](http://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm).

_53 candles_  
 _Crack of thunder and dancing flame_

*  
  
Thunder cracked again close by and the lights fizzled out. Derek took his eyes off the now unreadable book in his hands and caught Erica's plaintive whine from upstairs beneath the constant hammering of rain against the roof and windows. He made out Isaac's soothing murmur and smiled in the dark. The guest bedroom – converted into a media room with lots of pillows and couches for pack purposes – was one giant body pile, werewolves and humans tangled together.Their staying over at Derek’s house had become a common occurrence over the past few months and it made Derek feel warm inside. They all knew, even if he would never admit it, how much it affected him to have a pack, a group of souls bonded with him and that cared, that let him care for them.  
  
Derek placed the book facedown on the coffee table in front of him and checked the battery of the forgotten laptop that sat there before turning it off. He expected Stiles to suggest a movie before they head to bed. Magically, no matter how late it was, as soon as Stiles uttered those words, at least two members of the pack would appear and commandeer the couch. Stiles had taken command of the movie selection. He dutifully alternated between a guy-veto movie, a girl-veto movie and a movie they all agreed on. This week, it had gone Pitch Perfect, Enter The Dragon and Hancock.  
  
The night was dark and well past midnight, only faintly lit by the moon, whenever the stormy clouds allowed it. Derek was a bit surprised to find Stiles asleep on the couch next to him, book hanging limply from his hand.  
  
“Stiles. Hey.” After slipping the novel out of his grasp, Derek reached out carefully, touching his fingers along Stiles' jaw. He wasn't sure how to wake him up, but he was confident Stiles would want him to. He had stated a number of times how the couch was a torture device designed to hurt his neck. “Stiles. Wake up.”  
  
Stiles eyes fluttered open and Derek was once again caught off guard. It wasn't the first time he had seen the human wake up. Over the past months, the pack had spent a lot of time here, resulting in sleep overs, naps and long waking nights to attend the wounded. It still didn't prevent Derek  from being surprised, each time, by the peace on Stiles' face when he woke up – when he didn't wake up flailing, that was.  
  
Amber eyes blinked open, slightly unfocused and searching in the dark. Some people said you look the most innocent or beautiful or at peace when you sleep. Derek didn't think it applied to Stiles. Stiles looked cranky, amused, anxious, flirty, worried in his sleep. But when he woke up, for a few seconds, he was there, present, but with all his usual nervous energy still tamed away by the remnants of slumber. Derek found it confounding.  
  
Stiles made a sleepy noise and pushed himself upwards into a proper sitting position. He yawned and stretched his arms in front of him. “Sorry. Was I snoring?”  
  
Derek let a fond smile slip in the cover of darkness. “I didn't even notice you were out until I looked over,” he said. “Power went out again.”  
  
“Hm. Figured.” Stiles looked around. As he rubbed his face, a gust of wind and spray of rain against the side of the house made the windows shake, as if to emphasise the cause of the outage. He could make out the end of the couch, the table and the seats around it, but not much more. He only recognized the shadow of the stairs because he knew it was there. “Candles?”  
  
For the past few days the weather had been the same, and dozens of candles were scattered around the house for the inevitable blackouts. Pillar and votive candles outlined the mantle of the fireplace, the counters in the kitchen, the stairs, the tables. Some scented jar candles had been placed amongst them – he suspected Erica’s hand in this. The past two nights had been mostly spent by their light. Alternate current, the kind that goes out at any moment, Stiles had joked. The pack had huddled close and improvised campfire activities, from telling stories to playing board games. Derek had never imagined it would feel so natural again.  
  
“Yeah.” Derek picked up the lighter from the table and moved to get up.  
  
“Hey, wait. Hang on.” Stiles' hand closed on his and tugged downwards. Derek fell back on the couch obediently, facing Stiles, one leg folded under him. “I want to show you something.”  
  
Stiles' hand remained resting casually atop Derek’s. He tried not to glance at it and risk making it awkward for nothing. It had been happening more and more, lately. Touches. They seemed innocent enough. Stiles caught his arm to get his attention, tugged him back to stop him, nudged him out of his way, tapped the back of his hand against his chest when laughing,  rested a hand on his shoulder or thigh for support when reaching for something. But they happened. They didn’t use to. And they lingered. They lasted. Their impression tangible against Derek’s skin, tingling afterwards, as if longing for the closeness to come back. It tortured Derek's mind, the idea that maybe they were unintended. “...okay.”  
  
“Deaton gave me this book.”  
  
Derek groaned. "Is this going to end with an awkward engraving of pack rituals, again? Because I swear that mating equinox things was totally misconstru-... Stiles?"  
  
Stiles' expression was blank, his face completely relaxed and his chin lifted slightly. It was not far from his barely awake face, yet gave Derek a entirely different feeling. This wasn't normal. It was _creepy_.  
  
Stiles' gaze was fixed on Derek's face, or rather it would have been if it had been focused.  
  
“Stiles!” Derek turned his hands over and grabbed Stiles', shaking them softly. “Stiles, this isn't funny. What's happening?” Stiles didn't react, but something was definitely happening. His eyes were starting to change. The irises looked like a fire had started heating them up from within, the amber color brightening minutely until – _holy shit!_ – Stiles' eyes were glowing. “ _Stiles!_ ” Derek hissed. His mind went to the pack upstairs and he wondered if he should call them out. He didn't want to. He didn't want them to know. To be worried. To intrude.  
  
But what if Stiles was in danger?  
  
Stiles blinked and smiled back at him.  
  
“Stiles? Fuck, what just happened?!”  
  
Stiles bit his lip. “Sorry, it still takes all of my focus. I kind of had to space out, there.” His fingers wriggled in Derek's grasp, but didn't feel inclined to pull away. “Guess I could have warned you.”  
  
“Space out f-for...” Derek's words stuttered and died out on his tongue when his reassured awareness grew to include the room again. Every single one of the candles was lit, 53 flames dancing gently to an unheard music.  
  
Derek guessed, looking into Stiles eyes to see them back to their normal color, that music had something to do with magic.  
  
He let out an incredulous laugh. Stiles beamed back.  
  
Derek knew his expression was probably priceless. Wonderstruck. “You're really something else, aren't you?”  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, I guess I am." Stiles said softly, leaning in.  
  
There was no mistaking Stiles’ intention, yet Derek was still shocked when their lips finally met. He was shamefully aware that the quiet whine they heard came from him as he scrambled to cup Stiles' jaw and return the kiss.  
  
Stiles smiled and moaned against his lips, both hands slipping into Derek's hair and deepening the kiss. He felt confident, and probably looked it, but Derek could feel the wave of relief coming from him at the absence of rejection. He nipped at Stiles' bottom lip, because it was made for such a thing.  
  
He leaned in closer, swallowing Stiles' gasp and spreading a hand on his thigh. Stiles' fingers twitched in his hair and tugged. He groaned.  
  
Stiles chuckled against Derek’s lips, which couldn't help but smile in response.  
  
“... awesome.” Stiles muttered.  
  
Derek assumed it was one of those times he wasn't aware he was talking out loud. He licked his lips. Finding Stiles' taste on them made something warm and possessive surge inside him. “What brought this on?” he asked softly, pulling away slightly.  
  
“It's been a long time coming, don't you think?” Stiles touched the hand on his thigh, fingers ghosting up Derek's arm and turning into nails, scratching softly up the back of his arm. He smiled when Derek shivered and goosebumps appeared. Derek watched him, enthralled. There it was again. The tranquil expression. Derek let his smile crook to the side as an answer. “I've been waiting to do this since I've seen you in candle light.” Stiles admitted and touched Derek's cheekbone, eyes roving over his face. “I've been trying to get you alone in the dark for two days.”  
  
Derek felt the pang at the words. He grinned. "And then you fell asleep."  
  
Stiles blushed and snorted softly, poking his shoulder. "Two years waiting on you. Give me a break."  
  
Derek laughed, leaning closer. “Speaking of...” he muttered against Stiles' cheek, shamelessly breathing him in. “How would you feel about heading upstairs? I'm ready to nod off, too.”  
  
Stiles pet his hair and hummed when Derek started kissing behind his ear.  
  
“I can round up a couple of candles if you like."  
  
Stiles chuckled and pulled back. “You just wanna snuggle, don't you? Big bad alpha that you are.”  
  
Derek shrugged and got up, trying to look innocent. “I don't get why we should be the only ones in the pack that don't get to tonight.”  
  
Stiles took a step towards the stairs. “Dude, I'm sure they'd be glad to have us j-...” The sentence died in a quiet giggle as Derek wrapped himself around Stiles' back to halt him.  
  
“Maybe I just want you to myself for now,” he growled softly into Stiles' hair.  
  
Stiles tilted his head, conveniently allowing Derek to nuzzle his neck. His scent was intoxicating. Derek didn't want to share it. He wanted it all over himself and wanted his all over Stiles.  
  
The younger man yawned. Derek grinned and nipped at the skin gently. “Come on. I can hear the pillows calling your name.”  
  
“Hmm... sounds good.” Stiles pressed himself against Derek’s chest, reaching back for Derek’s hips. “Let's.”  
  
He walked to the stairs, disregarding the flashlight on the table, trusting Derek to guide him in the darker places – damn wolfie nightvision.  
  
“We should put out the-...” Derek trailed off, turning around and finding the room pitch back.  
  
Stiles was grinning smugly when he looked back. He let himself be pulled into a kiss, giving in, hands finding Stiles' waist. He enjoyed the feeling of Stiles being one step above him, the angle it gave to the kiss, the way their body fit in this position. He filed it away for later, when the storm season was over, for a time when the pack wasn’t home and the night quiet enough to hear every pitched breath and stutter in Stiles' heart beat.  
  
He groaned at a long drag of their tongues together and considered picking Stiles up and carrying him up the stairs. They were never going to make it at this rate.  
  
“Turns out...” Stiles muttered a while later, arm hooked behind Derek's neck, “I like kissing you in the dark just as much.”  
  
It would take ages to get to the bed and curl around Stiles to sleep, and Derek didn't care one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Gifted to [](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv)[Spikedluv](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Spikedluv)... because [Sweet Tooth](http://archiveofourown.org/works/650095). Go read it, it's awesome! (It may also make you crave ice cream...)


End file.
